Dor & Fúria
by mounna
Summary: Eu era a escura ignorância com suas fomes e risos, com as pequenas mortes alimentando a minha vida inevitável. Que podia eu fazer? Eu já sabia que eu era inevitável.


**DOR & FÚRIA**

.

_"Eu era a escura ignorância com suas fomes e risos,  
>com as pequenas mortes alimentando a minha vida inevitável.<br>Que podia eu fazer?  
>Eu já sabia que eu era inevitável."<br>__[Clarice Lispector]  
><em>_Chall 7 Pecados_

Ao longe ouço os risos entre gritos. Alegria fria e dor inocente fantasiando-se em um único lamento pra me provocar a culpa, bem como provoca a satisfação de seres acéfalos, do tipo que se contenta por seguir um megalomaníaco de merda. Eu só almejava o momento em que eu pudesse me esconder noutro lugar, que não dentro de mim mesmo vagando em meio a cadáveres profanados, álcool, luxuria e dor.

No fundo eu sinto que a minha provação está se acabando. E não será ali, naquela floresta congelada que eu irei me perder... Ao fechar os olhos posso enxergar sua face corada e singela me enviando uma onda pura de esperança. Esperança essa dissipada quando os gritos das pessoas torturadas enchiam o ar, invadindo meus ouvidos, lançando em meu sangue uma chama escura e lacerante de raiva, um ódio jamais experimentado e paradoxalmente tão presente na minha vida.

Um ódio do que sou, do que faço e daquilo que represento.

E eu não mais suportava isso, não mais agüentava aquela eterna provação de dividir-me e encerrar-me, ouvindo gritos de suplica e dor sem possibilidade de ação, tendo dentro de mim uma fera encarcerada, pronta para ser lançada sobre meus iguais tão diferentes.

Para eles a dor, externada em gritos, nada mais é do que a música neste imenso baile de máscaras negras onde nosso tapete é neve maculada por sangue. Para mim é o preço a ser pago, é a dor compartilhada tão vívida quanto se ela fosse causada em minha própria carne.

Diante de mim, aos meus pés, olhos azuis me contemplam assustados. As mãos amarradas às costas, o corpo nu contra a neve, trêmulo de frio. Minha varinha apontada para o seu peito largo. As carnes contraindo-se de dor. Sua tortura é um pouco pior do que a dos outros. E ela me testa também. É uma forma de saber se eu tenho compaixão. E eu tenho Black, mas não por você.

-Crucio! –minha voz sai firme e não rouca como julguei que seria.

Os seus gritos soam como soariam os gritos de Potter: contidos e abafados por entre os dentes trincados. Aquilo abrandava algo em meu peito. Aquilo me confortava.

-Ora ora, Severo... –a voz fria e arrastada do Lorde soa as minhas costas- Já não é o suficiente para ele morrer congelado, meu rapaz...?  
>-Não, senhor. Eu achei que poderia me divertir um pouco. –um sorriso zombeteiro brincando nos meus lábios finos e arroxeados pelo frio.<br>-Vamos, vamos, divirta-se! –ele estimulou com um gesto indicativo para Black.  
>-É isso que você deseja? Decepcionar Lilian na morte muito mais do que já decepcionou em vida? Talvez Remus tenha razão. Você a amava, não é? Isso é ódio. É rancor por ter sido desprezado. Lilian nunca te amaria, principalmente vendo o bastardo em que você se transformou! –cuspiu Black, falando tão corretamente de algo que ele não podia ter certeza.<p>

A risada fria do Lorde encheu o ar antes mesmo que eu pudesse computar as palavras do homem torturado. E como uma chicotada elas me atingiram no peito, cegando-me com uma agonia jamais sentida.  
>A verdade dita como escudo e como arma. Os gritos a minha volta de intensificaram, meu coração disparava no peito, minhas veias pulsavam fervendo com algo que eu não podia controlar. Eu não podia me controlar. Ninguém poderia, não naquele momento.<br>O nome de Lilian proferido no meio de tudo aquilo era uma injúria. Eu podia ver sua mão pura estendida a mim, salvando-me daquele lugar. Podia ver seus olhos me pedindo pra parar. Mas eu ouvia os gritos, ouvia os pedidos de clemência e sentia raiva... Raiva como nunca antes.  
>O desdém no rosto do homem diante de mim me humilhava, me insultava profundamente. Como alguém que estava nu, no chão, derrotado, conseguia me atingir? A mim? O Preferido? O Príncipe?<p>

-Sectumsempra! –bradei dominado pelas forças causticas da Ira, rasgando Black desde o peito até a virilha, expondo suas carnes e gorduras.

Chutei seu rosto, mentalizando cada uma das injustiças cometidas contra mim durante a nossa adolescência, imaginando James Potter ainda mais ferido e martirizado que seu fiel cão de guarda.

Fogo me consumia, eu estava em brasa. Aquele show era meu, ali, naquele palco sórdido, sendo aclamado pelas vais e suplicas dos seres mutilados a minha volta. Se aquele não era o inferno, eu não sabia mais o que era. Havia um demônio ali, e ele era eu. Ele havia dominado a minha razão como uma criança que brinca com uma lupa ao sol, matando formigas.

-Incendio! –e os cabelos desgrenhados de Black irromperam em fogo, dando-lhe uma tonalidade ruiva que me lembrava alguém vagamente. Seus gritos já não eram abafados. Eu havia esmagado sua boca. Havia destruído suas feições tão belas e cobiçadas por todas as saias de Hogwarts.

Ele ardia e eu gargalhava. Uma risada fria que não era minha. Uma risada fria que ecoava por entre meus companheiros agora silenciosos contemplando o meu espetáculo. Bella Lestrange me envolver pelas costas, suas mãos enfiando-se nas minhas calças.  
>Como ela ousa? O que a faz imaginar que eu a tomaria ali? O que ela desejava? Mas com força, sua mão fechou-se em torno do meu membro rijo, machucando-o, perfurando a minha carne com suas garras.<p>

-Acabe com isso agora, Severo, ou você nunca mais vai ser um homem de novo...  
>-Ora... –eu murmurei por entre os dentes trincados de dor- Não quer mais vê-lo sofrer, Bella? Eu sempre imaginei que você e ele tinham um caso na Escola...<br>-Severo, acabe com isso agora! –ele ameaçou furiosa ao meu ouvido.

Gargalhei mesclando meu som ferino com o som ferido de Black, que esperneava no chão, tentando apagar o fogo dos seus cabelos.

-O que eu ganho se eu acabar com isso, Bella? –minha mão subiu por sua coxa, afastando as saias de seu vestido, parando perigosamente na virilha.  
>-Exatamente isso... –ela arfou soltando meu membro dolorido e acariciando minha nuca com beijos falsos e vazios.<br>- Avada Kedavra! – eu gritei, tendo lançado Belatrix ao chão e apontado a varinha para ela. Sua ultima expressão produzida foi uma careta luxuriosa de espanto.

Gargalhei em meio aos Comensais surpresos, onde apenas o desespero de Black ainda reinava com seus gritos imperiosos de agonia. Jatos de luz voaram em minha direção. Feitiços pífios diante do que eu poderia fazer. Onde estava o Lorde agora? Provavelmente havia se retirado com alguma esposa de comensal. E ali, dominado por tudo de mais dolorido que havia no meu peito, nenhum daquelas marionetes seria páreo para mim.  
>Como plano de fundo eu tinha Black e todos os meus fantasmas do passado. Como apoio, eu tinha o branco da floresta congelada, me estimulando a expulsar a tortura vermelha de sua superfície pagã e pura. Como alvo, a ignorância.<p>

-A alma do bravo é provada no fogo e no aço. Olhem para mim, imundice! Temos um Baile pra enfrentar, senhores! São as Máscaras que caem e apresentam as verdadeiras faces!  
>-Você enlouqueceu Snape?<br>-Sectumsempra! –e seu sangue manchou inundou as vestes negras de Comensal. Era outro mascarado que vinha por terra.

Defendendo-me. Atacando impiedosamente os vermes que mal sabiam usar das Artes para as quais entregaram suas almas. Ali eu subjugaria aquela corja de Mascarados, movido tão somente pela minha ira! Era inevitável como o amanhecer e estava marcado a fogo no meu destino! Era sangue que lavaria minha alma!  
>E um por um eles caiam como bonecos de pano velho, estraçalhados pelas mãos do seu Senhor. O mestre. O Príncipe! Silenciadas as vítimas, mortos os vilões, era à hora trancafiar-se em si mesmo e pagar o preço. Sempre haveria um preço a ser pago no final, sempre um momento de abandono depois do mais puro deleite. A culpa.<p>

A culpa é gelada como o coração do diabo. Entorpece as veias como um anestésico potente, ou um veneno fatal. A lâmina cortante atravessa meu corpo, mas não existe dor. Eu livrei aquela planície gelada da dor e a ira abranda aos poucos, agora reclusa na memória pelos tentáculos possessivos da culpa, tornando a dor do corpo obsoleta diante da dor da alma.  
>A culpa. Minha companheira perene.<p>

-Você traiu a minha confiança, Snape! –a voz letal e furiosa do Lorde das Trevas massageou meu ego. Eu o atingi em cheio.

Gargalhei.

-Pense melhor quando for confiar em alguém! –desdenhei.

A lâmina cruel penetrou mais nas minhas costas, o sangue inundou minha boca e eu continuei rindo, em meio a minha tosse sufocada. Eu a via agora, ao longe, chamando-me em suas vestes esvoaçantes e cor de fogo, girando em meio a sua beleza, confundindo-se com seus cabelos, tochas esmeraldinas conduzindo-me a ela.  
>A paz. Enfim uma conseqüência diferente da culpa, com ares de libertação. Era chegado o momento do triunfo do justo injustiçado que vinha tão inevitável quanto o fim. O fim ou o inicio, que não importa mais. A ira me conduziria a glória, e para ela eu seguia.<br>.


End file.
